


The First, Last, and Everything

by mercuryofthehill



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon AU, Angels, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryofthehill/pseuds/mercuryofthehill
Summary: Brian was a gift. A treasure to everyone around him. He was blessed with something that attracted all. Roger was a curse. Something that no one wanted, or even thought of. He could never feel the touch of someone else. While both seem to be a part of opposite worlds, they somehow fall together as best friends, or maybe even something even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Roger**

My constant pacing could be heard all throughout my home. With each ticking minute, I grew more tense. Brian was supposed to be here by now. I have been waiting all day for someone to talk to, and he still hasn't arrived. I began to worry for a moment, that something had happened to him. It didn't last long.

Brian has started to visit me less nowadays. he seems to have found someone else to talk to and spend time with. It saddened me. He knew I was all alone, with no one to talk to, why would he leave me like this? All because of Tim. 

Tim, the new person that is oh-so-wonderful to him. Tim, the one that helps Brian with chores in all his spare time. Tim, the one who somehow manages to take up all of Brian's time, even though they had only just met.

I growled and seized a pillow, striking it repeatedly with rage. I soon calmed myself, and instead squeezed the pillow close to my body. II hated the person I was born

I am a demon. I was born as someone that kills any human they touch. I never had friends, as i was too dangerous for them. I was never allowed someone to come talk to me, other than my caretaker. She was one person, and I wanted someone more. My world was small, until Brian came. He opened my world. He was an angel, someone who heals people, in every way, when touched. If humans knew that angels an demons existed, Brian would surely have had thousands of friends by now. He was a gift to the world.

I remember how i first found out. I was six yeas old. i had kept a goldfish at my home with my caretaker for a couple of years. My caretaker always told me to never touch it. One day I decided to go behind her back and see what would come out of making contact. As soon as my hand met int's smooth, wet scales, it turned over and floated. The loner I held my hand there, the more flesh that rotted away. I almost screamed.

Look at Brian for a moment. he is able to live a normal, happy life with friends that love him. He can talk to whoever, and touch whatever. Now look at me. I am shielded from the world. If ever were to even bump into someone, the world would be over. Angels never wanted to be friends with demons. Brian was the only one who accepted me for who I am. But now i was losing him. I would soon end up all alone again.

I heard my cabin door open behind me. Brian came in with a small smile. He looked at me and frowned, "What is wrong, Roger?"

I growled, "You know what's wrong"

"No, I don't believe I do. Tell me."

"You keep ignoring me , that's what!"

Brian looked taken aback. His eyes widened, "Me? Ignoring you? Roger, I don't know what you are talking about."

I lost it, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU KEEP GOING WITH OH-SO-PERFECT TIM STAFFEL! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? WHO HAVE I GOT?"

Brian yelled back, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN STAND YOU! YOU ARE SO DAMN NEEDY! ROGER, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!"

Brian stormed out of my cabin, slamming the door behind him. I knew he would be upset, but I couldn't hold back on it. I had to express my frustration somehow.

I curled up so that my head was in my knees. Salty tears wet my cheeks. I gasped and sobbed as I slowly realize that I was now alone again, like always. I stretched out my hand and reached for a piece of paper and a pencil. I slowly wrote out the words on my mind, delicately dragging the tip across the paper to form words

I finished writing and folded it into eighths. I trudged toward the window and opened it, letting the cold air rush through my hair and into my face. I slid the folded paper under the hinge of the window so it wouldn't escape into the air.

"Nobody wants me here anyway,:

Huge, black feathered wings stretched out on both sides of me. I stood onto the window sill and thought of that one place I could still call home. A place that was hidden snugly in the mountains. I threw myself into the wind, letting my black wings carry me away.

** Brian **

I opened the door to my home. It was empty and darker. Darker than it ever was before. I remembered what had taken place 15 minutes prior. A dreaded feeling overtook me, as regret weighed me down.

 I knew Roger had no one. I was the only one left that he trusted.

I couldn't take the feeling. It overwhelmed me to the point where I slipped on my shoes. I ran back to where I had just been a while before.

"I can't do this to him. I can't"

Unfortunately, when I arrived, there was nothing but a heavy silence in the cabin. My eyes darted around, hoping i wouldn't see anything i didn't want to see. I noticed something on the floor. It was a little yellowish square. When I looked in closer, I noticed it was a folded a piece of paper. Of course, curiosity got the better of me and I opened it up...

_My Dear Brian,_

_I am very sorry for existing in your life and dragging you down. I want you to know that you have been the best friend I could ask for. I will miss you dearly. I have gone away, and I don't intend on coming back, for everyone else's sake._

_Roger_

I felt wetness at the corner of my eyes.

"Th-this can't be true.... no...."

The tears spilled over onto my cheeks. My best friend was gone forever, all because of me.

**Roger**

I gracefully stepped onto the doorstep of the mansion, folding my wings as I stepped inside. This was the home of my former caretaker, Jennyanydots.

I know, she has a weird name. There are two different types of demons. There are demons that are born with normal human names (Any demon or angel's name is burned into their lower back), and are assigned a caretaker to come pick them up from the carcass that they came from, since demons are never born like angels or humans. Then there are the wilder ones, who are born with even wilder names. They don't get caretakers, and instead are born to roam the earth in secret, avoiding all humans.

The amazing thing about Jennyanydots is that she was meant to be a wild one, hence here strange name. But despite the fact she did not receive a caretaker, she was still civilized and right. Eventually she was assigned to care for me. She brought me to this mansion. This was the place where I lived the most.

I slowly climbed the stairs. My old bedroom awaited me. When I finally arrived, I soon remembered all the times that i had slept in there. Everything looked exactly how it did when I had left it.

I opened the window and let in a gust of air. The cold wind did not bother me. 

"It's time to start again."


	2. Chapter 2

** Brian **

It's been a century. A century since he left. A century since he left me heartbroken here alone. Of course, i wasn't always alone here. I made a couple of friends so far. Just two. Ever since Roger left, I haven't had any motivation to keep up with being social. It soon got lonely after a while, so I had to seek someone out to accompany me through my life.

About a year ago, i had been walking alone through the streets of Kensington. I was wandering around, depressed and trying to get him out of my head. I had just so happened to find John and Freddie in an alleyway, trying to fight off some muggers. At first I ignored them, wan tin somebody to feel pain like I felt. I then realized, that I was not given my gift to ignore. I used it to protect and heal.

I ran over, and focused my energy on protecting the two from harm. I felt my wings spread as far as they could, enveloping all of us in a tight bond, blasting the attacker away. I could hear his groan as he hit the pavement and passed out. Fortunately, the other two didn't see. What they saw, was me punching the guy away.

They don't know yet, and I don't intend to let them. At least not yet. Usually, supernatural beings are not allowed to tell humans about angels and demons of all sorts, unless they trust that they won't tell. And if they do tell, their memory is erased of all supernatural beings.

I rummaged through my boxes and shelves in the attic with one hand, along black feather in the other. "Where is that book? Where's the journal?"

I started getting very frustrated. I knew I put it here somewhere! Luckily, I wasn't upset for very long. I soon found the brown leather book under a pile of other boxes.How it got there, I didn't know. I flipped it open to an empty page. I didn't' notice a folded piece of yellow paper fall out of it.

I was so close to finding out Roger's whereabouts. Now that Supernatural beings were safe from persecution, it would be easier to find him. This journal that I had, was filled with pages and pages of black feathers. I kept each one that I found that I could tell was Roger's. I wrote down where I found it and when each time. " _Honest Jon's drum shop, May 13, 1965." "Tasteful fabrics, December 6 1956."_

 

I turned to another page and taped in the feather. I wrote, " _Kensington market, April 15, 1969."_ I closed the book and returned it to the spot that it was meant to be in.

I noticed that another journal poked out from under the pile of boxes. It was my old book of entries and stories from back when Roger was around. I opened it and looked through with nostalgia. I started from the back.

_November 24, 1870,_

_Roger is gone. I don't know where. I can't think of anything else. It's all my fault_

Two lines of something was written messily below.

_I'm the great pretender,_

_Pretending that you're still around_

I frowned at the memory. My heart was completely broken. I missed him so much.

I turned to another page and read. I read about something interesting. Something that saved me. I had talked about how Roger brought me to a mansion in the mountains, saying it was secret place. I described how special I felt because he decided to tell me. 

"Of course... he would go somewhere special to him. He might be there!"

I suddenly realized that it was a bit childish to think he would certainly be there. There was always a chance he wouldn't. i waved the thought away for a second. There was no pain in trying.

*** 

I rang up Freddie and John, despite the fact it was 10 pm on a Thursday.

"B-Bri...what are you calling so late for?"

I heard Freddie's tired voice echo through.

"Freddie, I want to go into the mountains on Saturday. We must. Tell Deaky."

The next day, they came over early in the morning to demand an explanation. I ignored their demands, "Don't worry about it."

I noticed them exchange questioning looks, bu they followed me up to my attic anyway. I wanted to look for Roger's note that he left me on the day of. I would bring it just in case he was there.

I didn't notice Freddie pick it up behind me and read it to John. They came up behind me, an tapped me on the shoulder. "Ah, yes?"

"Brian, who's roger?"

I paused for a moment. They couldn't know yet...But it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"He's...He's someone i knew. The thing is, I knew him for so long. He was my best friend. But one day, he left me. I know this all sounds confusing, but you'll know soon enough. Me and Roger...well...we aren't normal humans."

John and Freddie exchanged looks once again, "Ok..I guess"

I could tell they didn't know what I was talking about. I could tell that they thought I was crazy. They would know soon.

***

Saturday came. We were in the middle of our mountain climbing, when Freddie suddenly lay down. I sighed, "Freddie, what are you doing?"

 He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, "I'm _tired_  Bri. Can't we take a break? This is a complete waste of time."

I felt my wings urge me to let them break free. Freddie was right, we should take a break. But there's no way i was giving up when i was so close.

"No, Freddie, we have to keep going. I'm not giving up now."

Freddie groaned and John sighed as I pushed myself up the rocks.

We continued for about another 15 minutes until i saw something that made my heart jump. A structure in the distance. My feet seemed to carry me by myself, as i sprinted towards the structure. I could barely hear John and Freddie's cries of, "Wait!" and "Where are you going?!"

We ran, until the structure was soon towering over me, and I knew what it was. I had finally found it. It was Jennyanydot's mansion. Roger's mansion. Freddie and John came tumbling besides me, breathing heavily, gasping for air, their faces hot and red.

"Br-Bri....how are- how are you...not tired?"

"HAH..."

"Brian, what is this place?"

I made no haste to reply, and instead ran straight inside, bursting through the door.

**Freddie**

I choked on air and spit, and watched as Brian ran up to the doors of the mansion. He was being utterly ridiculous! It was just a--

I could barely make out any words when Brian burst through the doors. Inside, instead of an old, decomposing mansion, there was a beautiful palace, with glittering lights and clean carpets.

 I noticed Brian in the corner of my eyes. His eyes were glossed over, and he looked weak at the knees.

"Brian? Are you... Are you ok?"

He said nothing again.  I began to worry. What was happening to him? Was he ok?

I sent a worried look toward Deaky. He returned one to me.

We followed Bri around for a while, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly, we heard a sweet song. Someone was singing a familiar song. Brian bolted towards the sound, knocking over some vases on the way. We followed him close behind. We came to a large white kitchen, and stopped to catch our breath, "Bri! What is going on...?"

When we looked back up again, Brian was on the floor, sobbing and wailing at the feet of a blond man. The man stood frozen for a few seconds but soon joined Brian on the floor. They hugged each other tightly.

"ROGER!"

"BRIAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Deaky**

I stood there, watching the two sob together on the floor. Their legs were bet in weird positions, all in a tangle. I could feel shock and confusion wander through my brain. Questions started making themselves known. What are they on the floor for?  Brian is never like this, why now? Why have we come here? Who is this man?

I looked at Freddie. He seemed equally as confused.

The blond man on the floor had his face buried into Brian's neck. His long messy hair was all over the place, an unexpected appearance for someone that lives in a mansion. His nose was standard size, if there even is one. Slightly piggish, if that makes sense. He had rather large, sleepy eyes. I could only see the top half of his face, but I could tell he was fairly attractive. Tears were dried onto his cheeks, and he buried his face more into Brian's mop of curls.

I squeaked out a little, "Brian, what's going on?" just to get his attention.

He looked up at me, and I froze for a good 15 seconds. It was not Brian that made me paralyzed, no. In fact, it was the blond. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine. But somehow, I wasn't necessarily scared, or nervous. It actually calmed me, in some weird way. They made me feel as if everything was fine.

I noticed that Bri had stood up, and the blond, who I guessed was Roger, backed up a bit. Brian cleared his throat. He began to talk, "Well...the thing is...me and roger are not normal humans."

Freddie opened his mouth, most likely to ask him to elaborate but Brian put his hand up to silence him. It worked. 

He began again, "A long while ago, in the year of 1870, Roger was waiting for me at his home, waiting for me to come and spend time with him. Unfortunately, I was too caught up with other friends. I came over late, and he got upset. I made the bad decision of getting mad at him and blaming him for not being able to have other friends. Then I left him. I wish I never left. And later on, I returned, to apologize to him. But he was gone. The window was still open, and he had left me a note."

I could see Roger looking away from Brian. He looked ashamed.

"You see, me and Roger are both two different types of beings. I was born into a family, who unfortunately passed when I was young. Roger, however, wasn't. His type are formed from corpses. Usually those of infants that were abandoned. They were very common during that period."

He explained to us about a woman named Jennyanydots, who owned this mansion, and how Roger came here when there was nowhere to go. How Roger was raised by her, and what an unusual thing Ms. Jennyanydots was.

Freddie turned to look around, and asked, " Well... Where is she?"

To my surprise, so much that it startled me, Roger spoke for the first time, "She died. Someone killed her. I'm sure it was a human. I know it was."

His eyes flashed a blood red, making me shiver. The way he referred to people as "humans" making it worse.  A split second later, Roger went back to normal, with his beautiful, caring eyes. He looked over at me with concern, but dared not come closer.

I stuttered out something so quiet, I almost thought they would not hear me. But they did.

"Wh-what exactly are you two?"

I feared slightly of what would become of me and Freddie, even though I strongly trusted Brian. I felt the apprehension creep up on me when Brian and Roger turned away from us, talking to each other privately.

When they turned back to us, I saw something I thought I would never see. Brian and Roger stood with large, outstretched wings, Brian's white and Roger's black.

Freddie walked over to Brian, running his hands along Brian's impressive wings. "Fascinating...How long are they?"

Brian smiled and said, "2 meters each. About as tall as you are. 

I absentmindedly inched over to Roger, who didn't see me approaching. I stretched out my arm. Just for one touch. Just for a stroke of a black feather...

"NO!"

Brian yelled and startled me once more, and Roger backed away.

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "What the hell are you yelling for, Brian? What's wrong?"

Brian sighed, "Well, like i said earlier, Me and roger are two different types of beings. I am an angel. Whoever I touch, is cured of illnesses, their life span is extended, they suffer less."

I looked back at Roger. He was staring down at the floor. I felt an empty guilt in my stomach for doing this to him.

"Roger, on the other hand, is a demon. Demons kill everything they touch. That's why he couldn't make friends. he would make them die within seconds...."

Brian shook his head, not wanting to express more about it. Roger suddenly smiled a bright smile, and said, "I'm going to make some tea. Go sit in the sitting room until i'm finished. Make yourselves at home."

 I couldn't understand how he changed mood so quickly. He must be trying to make a good impression, since we are probably the only visitors he's had in years besides bugs.

We brought ourselves in to the large sitting room. I sat myself into a humble chair by the television set. I didn't know anyone could get a radio wave signal out here, let alone for a TV.

Freddie laid his head on his hand, "Are you supernatural beings...immortal? Like vampires?"

Brian slowly nodded, "Yes, we are. I'm about 2,700 right now. Roger is 2,500. But vampires aren't real."

Roger came back with a tray of cups and a teapot. The smell of tea filled the air, and I instantly relaxed. "Lemon Balm. It's good to help sleep, from what I've heard."

I took a sip and felt a sleepy urge come over me. It was amazing how fast it worked. Roger took a sip as well and asked, "Would you, by any chance, want to stay for a night? It's getting dark and I wouldn't want you all to be going home too late.

Freddie almost choked on his tea, and nodded eagerly.  chuckled, knowing he would want to postpone hiking back for as much as he could. He was also easily fascinated by luxury and rich things.

I nodded my head in silent acquiescence

We were brought to our room quietly, and Roger said, "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room. Not the same bed of course, but still close to each other. It's where me and Brian slept as children when he visited."

We shook our heads no, and they sent us into the room to sleep.

***

**Third Person**

Brian and Roger walked side by side in comfortable silence.The only sound being the echo of their two footsteps. Until two became one. Brian noticed Roger stopped. He turned around to go see what was wrong.

Roger stood in the middle of the hall, silent and motionless. Brian approached him and asked, "What's wrong, Roggie?"

His blond friend broke down into tears once enveloped in Brian's embrace. He shook with sobs, all focused into the nook of his shoulder. Brian patted his back and comforted him while he cried, "let it all out Rog. You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you. I'm here."


	4. PLS READ NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY I'VE GOTTA TELL YALL THIS  
> PS IM NOT ABANDONING THIS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING

HI GUYS IM SO SO SO SOSOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY

I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR LIKE FOREVER BUT I'VE MADE A SPECIAL DECISION

NO THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED

BUT I WANT TO DO THIS FOR ALL MY FICS EXCEPT NAFFH

IM GOING TO REDO THEM

SORRYYY

I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT OVERALL THIS STORY AND MOST OTHERS WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL I GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT'S NEW VERSION

I LOVE YALL THANKS FOR SUPPORT

HERE'S A FEW PICTURES AS AN APOLOGY


End file.
